


Picture He Carries

by vianne78



Series: Nate [11]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Fluff, Just a screenshot, M/M, Not really fanart, Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianne78/pseuds/vianne78
Summary: Danse has a secret.





	Picture He Carries

 

 

Danse did have one secret he wasn’t about to share with anyone. He acknowledged the sentimentality, and was still somewhat amused by how strongly he actually felt about it.

He always, always carried a picture of Nate with him, hidden in his clothes or whatever armor he happened to be wearing. When they were apart, even if it was for mere hours, he’d dig it out and look at it. Look at Nate.

It was just a small picture, a bit worn, too, but dear gods he loved Nate’s almost-smile and the way he seemed to be looking right back at Danse, through that piece of scratched paper. Funny how it made him feel safe, grounded. Like he wasn’t alone, ever. That was a feeling he cherished.

He would run his thumb across it, ever so lightly, smiling to himself. Then he would tuck it safely back into his pocket and keep going, bolstered and ready to take on whatever the Commonwealth would throw at him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an artist, like at all, but this thought popped into my head and just wouldn't leave me alone. I had to do a thing.


End file.
